


My two favourite things

by Taolee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV First Person, Rimming
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry y hay que celebrarlo como él se merece ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My two favourite things

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero agradecer a la co-autora de este fic PauLarry9 por ser tan molona y arrastrarme al lado oscurro del Larry sin piedad ;)

**Título:** My two favourite things

**Autoras:** Paula y Taolee

**Fandom:** One Direction

**Pairing:** Harry/Louis

**Disclaimer:** Cada vez que Louis le da un besito a Harry, sonríe un gatito.

**Rating:** NC—17

**Warnings:** fluffy, hand job, blow job, rimming, little cute things, escrito en primera persona. Harry's POV.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Harry que es un amor. Hoy es su cumple y hemos querido hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, con gatitos y esas cosas ;)

**Nota de Taolee:** Recuerdo la primera vez que supe quién era Harry Styles. No era ni fan, sólo sabía que era uno de los miembros de una boyband, pero nada más. Entonces leí una entrevista donde decía una de las cosas más bonitas y sinceras que he leído en la vida. Desde ese mismo instante me ha robado un trozo de corazón. Harry, bonito, que ya va siendo hora de que me lo devuelvas, ¿no? ;) También quiero añadir que ha sido un placer escribir con Paula. Esto hay que repetirlo  <3

 

 

MY TWO FAVOURITE THINGS

 

 

Llevo todo el día fuera de casa de entrevista en entrevista. Ni el día de mi cumpleaños me dejan tranquilo para comer. Claro que tampoco es que importe, ya que Louis ni me ha llamado para felicitarme.

Por la mañana, cuando me he ido, seguía dormido ocupando casi toda la cama, aún con lo pequeño que es. Supongo que me tiene mal acostumbrado con sus detalles románticos a la par que locos. Como hace tres años, cuando me llevó a celebrar mi cumpleaños al parque de atracciones. Me hizo subir a la montaña rusa a las que le tengo pánico, pero accedí a una de las más suaves y sólo porque él iba conmigo. En una de las bajadas, una de las peores, vio que era el mejor momento para pedirme que viviésemos juntos. Llevábamos tiempo con esa idea pero por alguna razón u otra nunca dábamos el paso, además de que aunque prácticamente vivíamos juntos, Louis era más reacio a dar el paso. Y una vez que lo había decidido no se le había ocurrido hacerlo de una forma normal. Tan grande había sido mi alegría que ni me había enterado que el viaje en la montaña rusa había terminado hasta que lo vi levantarse para salir. Este año no es que estuviese esperando una de sus locuras pero al menos una felicitación o algo.

 

 

 

Al fin eran las  ocho y media. A lo largo de la tarde había llamado a Louis como siempre hacía, pero él no me  lo había cogido,  c osa que me preocupaba pero también me molestaba. Justo hoy, de entre todos los días, no  había forma de localizarle . Sin duda, este cumpleaños va a pasar a la historia como el mejor de todos,  pensé de una manera algo irónica viendo cómo estaba marchando el día.

Llego a casa y me encuentro las luces apagadas. Ahora mi molestia pasa a preocupación, pues a estas horas Louis ya t endría que estar en casa. Aparco el coche en la entrada y subo  corriendo las escaleras que dan a la casa.  A bro la puerta  nervioso y me encuentro en el salón a mi “maravilloso” novio tirado en el sofá,  a oscuras, comiendo palomitas mientras ve un partido de fútbol. Me quedo tan alucinado que, cuando salgo del shock, lo único que hago es irme directo a la habitación sin saludarle pero pegando un portazo para que se entere  bien de que he llegado.

Ha sido un día horrible y esto ha sido la guinda del pastel….  H ablando de pastel... ni pastel de cumpleaños tendré. De tanto estrés acumulado siento el cuerpo entumecido así que lo mejor será darme un baño  con sales.  U saré las de olor a fresa, amo ese olor y me relaja n. Es uno de mis pequeños placeres ocultos que jamás confesaré a nadie.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo en el agua cuando escucho abrirse la puerta. Sólo puede ser Louis con lo que me hago el dormido  apoyando la cabeza hacia un lado . ¡Me niego a hablar con él!

 

— Harry —le escucho llamarm e—. Harry —repite.

Al ver que no hay respuesta, sigue insistiendo.

— Haaaaaaz —ante ese nombre no puedo callarme.

— ¡No me llames así! —él me había puesto ese apodo y solo él me llamaba así y me encantaba, pero no en este momento.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

— Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿verdad? —esto ya era el colmo.

— Hazzita no seas tonto, no me he olvidado de qué día es hoy.

— Ya, ¿y qué día es? —pregunto irritado.

— ¡El día que ponen nuestro plato favorito en Nandos! —dice emocionado.

— ¡Lárgate de aquí! —grité frustrado salpicándole con el agua.

— Es broma mi cosita linda, no te enfades —dijo arrodillándose a un lado para, sumamente despacio, meter la mano en el agua y acariciarme  el pecho parándose en mis pezones, frotándolo, y pellizcándolo suavemente.

— Aparta  las manos —demandé, aunque mi cuerpo pedía más, ya que involuntariamente  me moví hacia su mano  suplicando en silencio otra caricia .

— Venga termina  de bañarte. A bajo te espera una sorpresa —dijo alejando  la mano no sin antes rozarla contra mi pene, calentándome más aún.

— Pero…

— Y nada de tocarte o te quedas sin sorpresa —gritó saliendo por la puerta.

 

Me había dejado caliente y sin posibilidad de tocarme. Salí rápido de la bañera y como pude me vestí. Al salir de la habitación encuentro  varias flechas hechas  de papel pegadas en la pared. Las voy siguiendo hasta llegar a la puerta que da a la terraza interior.  E stá acristalada para así también poder estar en ella en invierno.  E s mi lugar favorito de la casa  porque está llena de flores, con varios sofás en los que me acuesto a leer o  a  abrazarme con Lou.  C uando  abro la cristalera, lo que me encuentro es la terraza llena de farolillos de colores por toda a habitación además de velas colocadas por todo la estancia y en el centro una mesa con dos sillas,  donde también había un par de velas. De pronto siento que me abraza por la espalda, entrelazando nuestras manos sobre mi  estómago .

 

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! —susurró en mi oído.

— ¡Pensaba que te habías olvidado! —exclamé emocionado.

— Parece mentira que hayas pensado eso —fingía ofenderse por mi comentario.

— No sería porque no me diste motivos.

— ¿Y te gusta?

— Mucho —le respondí apretándolo más  contra mí.

— Pues si esto te gusta, verás cuando te dé mi regalo —dijo mientras me llevaba a la silla.

— ¡No puedo esperar para verlo! —admití  expectante.

—  Eso d espués.  A hora siéntate y disfruta de mi deliciosa comida.

— Déjame adivinar —dije—.  P asta a la boloñesa, ¿verdad? —era básicamente lo que sabía hacer sin que se le quemase algo.

— Si —dijo ruborizándose  sabiendo lo que yo estaba pensando.

 

Mientras hablábamos de cómo había ido el día y los planes para el fin de semana siguiente en el que celebraríamos mi cumpleaños con nuestros amigos, habíamos terminado de cenar. Y a era  la hora del postre y de mi ansiado regalo.

 

— Como sé lo poco que te gusta — sonrió—, de postre ha y mousse de chocolate —me dijo untándome un poco en la punta de la nariz para después pasar  la lengua por ella.

— Por mucho que me guste, te prefiero a ti, así que si sigues así te comeré de postre —dije pasando la lengua por mis labios.

— No me tientes,  aunque seguro  que prefieres tu regalo ahora, ¿o no?

— Si, si, siiiii —lo sé, parezco un niño pequeño, pero adoro los regalos.

— Ok, pero cierra los ojos.

— ¡Vale! —respondí entusiasmado.

— Ya puedes abrirlos.

— Me encan….oh —delante de mí, donde antes estaba el plato de l postre, había ahora un gatito de peluche.

— Cómo sé que amas los gatitos, qué mejor regalo que uno de peluche.

— ¡Claro! Así podré abrazarme a mi gatito mientras duermo  en lugar de abrazarme a ti —dije molesto cogiendo el peluche y yendo  a nuestra habitación.

 

 

 

 

 

Me metí en la cama y puse el peluche en medio de los dos en el centro de la cama. En otras circunstancias me habría hecho gracia el gatito, pero después de que se hubiera tirado toda la tarde diciéndome lo fantástico que era su regalo para luego esto... Que sí, que la cena había estado muy bien, pero...

Miré de reojo el peluche, lo cogí y lo lancé hacia la otra punta de la habitación. Louis llevaba un rato en el baño. Ahora sólo faltaba que le hubiera sentado mal la cena y tuviera que sostenerle la frente toda la noche mientras vomitaba en el water. No hubiera sido la primera vez.

Alargué la mano tanteando dónde estaba el interruptor de la luz y la apagué. Lo dejé todo a oscuras. Cabreado, me tapé con la manta hasta el cuello y cerré los ojos.

Pensé que tardaría un mundo en dormirme. Incluso pensé que me levantaría a preguntarle a Louis que qué cojones le pasaba, pero me dormí.

 

Al principio pensé que estaba soñando. Era la velada perfecta; Louis estaba guapísimo y encantador. Me había llevado a cenar a un lugar fabuloso y se había deshecho en detalles conmigo toda la noche. Tuvimos problemas al llegar a casa porque no podíamos apartar las manos el uno del otro. Cuando al fin alcanzamos la cama, nos arrancamos la ropa y ya no hubo un milímetro de distancia entre nosotros. Me tumbó boca arriba, me separó las piernas y entonces...

Entones me desperté. Separé los labios y un gemido se escapó entre ellos. Abrí los ojos pero no vi nada porque todo estaba a oscuras.

A tientas, alargué el brazo buscando el interruptor. Cuando finalmente le di a la luz, el cambio tan brusco me hizo parpadear confundido. Levanté la cabeza y miré hacia abajo. Allí, entre mis piernas y de rodillas estaba Louis. Había dejado de lamerme, pero mantenía los labios sobre mi glande, como si lo hubiera dejado a medias. Sus ojos azules estaban clavados en mí. Tenía _ese_ brillo en la mirada, _eso_ que yo conocía tan bien.

Lentamente le vi bajar la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de mí. Mis caderas, por inercia, se levantaron buscando más. Sentía su lengua calentándome el glande, mojándome todo el tronco,  sintiendo su saliva resbalar por mi sensible piel. 

Siseé acalorado  pensando que aún estaba soñando, pero no, era real, muy real.

Llevó una de sus manos a mi testículos y los acarició. Sabía que me ponía que los apretara levemente. Y eso hizo. Yo me contraje porque esa sensación unida a esos labios que ahora hacían el recorrido inverso me estaban volviendo loco.

Lou pasó a torturarme con su lengua. Me lamía como si fuera el helado más delicioso y tras él me dejaba una sensación de querer más, de necesitar que avanzara hacia el siguiente nivel.

— Lou, por favor —jadeé.

Louis me separó más las piernas y, sin apartar la mirada de mí, me acogió entre sus labios y bajó la cabeza. Durante varios segundos quedé totalmente hundido en su garganta. Sólo alguna deidad divina supo cómo pude contenerme para no correrme ahí mismo.

Cuando me dejó ir, toda mi polla estaba empapada de saliva y de mi propia humedad que ya había comenzado a mancharle los labios. Me moría por besárselos y probar mi sabor en él.

Me agarró con una mano y me dio varias sacudidas. Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

— ¿Quieres que termine tan rápido? —le pregunté. Si volvía a meneármela así, iba a tener los segundos contados.

— No —respondió tajante y a continuación dejó de caer su mejilla en mi muslo.

Louis se quedó así, mirándome sin pestañear, luego puso su nariz sobre mi piel y aspiró.

— Me gusta cómo hueles —dijo cerrando los ojos y aspirando otra vez—. Tu piel huele a algodón de azúcar y sabe a fresas.

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba.

— ¿No sabía según tú a sal y vinagre?

— Estaba despistando con mi respuesta —me besó esa zona y mi piel reaccionó al contacto de sus labios—. ¿O querías que dijera delante de todo el mundo que tu piel sabe increíblemente bien cuando te follo?

— Lou... —intenté seguir la conversación para comprender el comportamiento tan raro que había tenido ese día, pero no me dejó hacerlo porque segundos más tarde me separó las nalgas con ambas manos y me lamió la entrada de una sola pasada. Los dedos que se había manchado antes los utilizó para arremeter contra mí. Sin piedad, incursionó en mi cuerpo sin darme tiempo a prepararme, y yo lo único que pude hacer fue caer en sus redes. ¿No se suponía que estaba enfadado con él?

Sentía sus dedos entrar y salir de mi cuerpo mientras con la otra mano me masturbaba despacio, recreándose, viendo cómo mi glande goteaba cada vez un poco más añadiendo lubricación a sus dedos.

— Lou —jadeé. Levanté las caderas e hice un movimiento con ellas para sentir sus dedos más profundamente. Un escalofrío me recorrió de la cabeza a los pies dejándome prácticamente al borde del precipicio. Sentía el orgasmo venir rápidamente hacia mí, como si fuera una bola de demolición que llega arrasándolo todo. Alargué la mano y entrelacé los dedos entre los cabellos de Louis. Luego tiré de ellos sin piedad—. Lou, por favor, por favor, sigue —gemí sin control—. No pares. No pares. Lou...

Cuando noté de nuevo esos labios rodearme y el calor de su boca acogerme una última vez, ya no pude contenerme por más tiempo y me corrí mientras arremetía contra él una y otra vez hasta que, saciado, me quedé tumbado sin poder moverme ni un milímetro más.

Louis se incorporó. Aún tenía sus dedos enterrados en mi trasero. Con cuidado, los comenzó a sacar. Yo estaba como en una nube aún disfrutando de mi momento de gloria.

Le vi mirarme mientras se apartaba de mi polla dejándola salir de su boca. Le manché los labios, pero no pareció importarle porque de inmediato se relamió, de hecho, volvió a lamerme hasta que acabó con todos los rastros de semen que encontró. Mi piel estaba demasiado sensible y se contrajo, pero él lo hizo todo con cuidado; pasaba la lengua como si fuera a romperme y me besaba luego como si quisiera calmarme.

Cuando mi corazón al fin comenzó a latir con normalidad y mi respiración se tranquilizó, pude dirigirme a él.

— Voy a reconocer que estaba muy enfadado contigo, primero por haber bromeado aparentando que te habías olvidado de mi cumpleaños, aunque luego te perdoné por la cena que me habías preparado, pero luego volviste a cagarla con el peluche que me has regalado —resumí—, que vaya lata has dado con que tu regalo era tan maravilloso y luego me encuentro con eso que estoy seguro que has comprado en una tienda de segunda mano.

— Ah, cariño —sonrió con esa sonrisa pícara que tenía mientras se dejaba de caer sobre mi muslo y le daba un beso. Luego apoyó la mejilla mientras estiraba el brazo hacia un lado—. Es que esa no era la sorpresa.

— Ya, ha sido el polvo que me has echado —sonreí—. Ya te he perdonado —me rasqué los ojos porque comenzaba a tener sueño. Cuando los volví a abrir, lo encontré tumbado en la misma posición, pero con el brazo estirado sobre mi estómago. Tenía la palma abierta y una cajita cerrada en el centro.

— Esto... ¿qué es? —me puse nervioso.

— Ábrelo —me guiñó un ojo—. Lo mismo es un peluche enano.

Tuve ganas de lanzarle la caja a la cabeza o de hacérsela tragar, pero me contuve porque sabía que estaba bromeando. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Con manos temblorosas, sostuve la caja y la abrí. Ante mis ojos apareció un anillo de plata. Era bastante ancho, y grabado todo alrededor en negro, había algunos de nuestros tatuajes, los más importantes.

Emocionado, levanté la vista para mirarle. Quería darle las gracias por algo tan bonito y personal, pero las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en la garganta. Entonces oí su voz alta y clara.

— Harry, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Quise decirle que sí, ponerme de pie y saltar sobre la cama como si tuviera ocho años, pero sólo pude morderme los labios mientras se me empañaban los ojos.

— Joder —parpadeé furioso cabreado conmigo mismo por ser tan condenadamente sensible.

— Deduzco que eso es un sí —Lou se incorporó y se tumbó a mi lado mientras me rodeaba con los brazos—. Aunque igual hubieras preferido otro peluche.

Me reí, y eso ayudó a despejar la garganta para poder hablar de nuevo.

— Cállate, no vayas a estropearlo —dejé que me abrazara mientras me sostenía la mano y me ponía el anillo. Era perfecto. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve mirándolo. Entonces mi mente reaccionó—. Sí —respondí incorporándome en la cama.

— ¿Hmmm? —a mi lado, Lou abrió los ojos y me miró. Parecía que había empezado a quedarse dormido.

— Que sí —lo miré asintiendo—. Quiero casarme contigo.

Su sonrisa fue el mejor regalo de la noche porque jamás lo había visto sonreír así.

Dejé la caja sobre la mesita de noche, me tumbé de nuevo a su lado y lo abracé. Ahora era mi turno de demostrarle todo lo que sentía por él. Ya sabía yo sin duda que este cumpleaños iba a pasar a la historia como el mejor de todos.

 

 

FIN

 

 

— Harry —oí una voz a mi lado en la oscuridad que me llamaba—. Harry.

— ¿Hm? —ni siquiera abrí los ojos. Sabía que ya había amanecido, pero después de esa noche donde había hecho suplicar a Louis varias veces, yo era incapaz de mover ni un sólo músculo.

— ¿Sabías que el peluche tenía una razón? —susurró en mi oído—. El anillo estaba escondido dentro, pero te cabreaste tanto que no me dejaste que te lo enseñara.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me quedé mirando el techo.

— Ah.

 

 

FIN ;)


End file.
